


a months still hurts

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: a snippet of luke and alex a month after the 'accident'
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Kudos: 3





	a months still hurts

**Author's Note:**

> a quick thing written in like twenty minutes enjoy!

Walking into the garage he went over to his instrument, picking it up and plucking sadly at the strings. The tune filling the air making his heart break, but he didn’t know what to do with himself lately and even  _ music _ wasn’t helping. The sad notes were deafening to his ears in the quiet of the studio. The only other sound was that of the trees rustling with the wind. Tears were forming in his eyes.

“Luke?” Alex’s voice cuts through his playing, and Luke looks up. He tries to give a smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and Alex can tell as his own lips turn into a light frown. “Hey. It’s hard, but...  _ talk to me _ .”

“I just...” Luke starts, a sob breaks through him and he falls into Alex’s arms, which immediately wrapped around Luke’s body to hold him tightly. Luke’s body started shaking as he broke out crying in his friend’s garage where they use to practice. 

“I'm here, Alex murmurs as he guides the two to the couch that stayed in the garage, his own set of tears forming in his eyes. “I’m here.”

“I miss him  _ so much _ ,” Luke speaks into Alex’s shirt after his crying had calmed down enough for him to speak, not wanting to remove himself from his friend’s warmth. “I hate this.”

“Me too,” Alex admits, and just holds his friend close to him, and letting a few tears fall from his eyes. It’s only been a month, but it still hurts as if they had just been told the news. “I miss his jokes and how excited he was for Halloween, year after year.”

“I... I never went as... He wanted it, but I never .... _ I _ _ should have j _ -”

“You’re not blaming yourself,” Alex cuts Luke off in his ramble, for years Reggie had always suggested to Luke to go as  _ Luke Skywalker _ for Halloween, but because Luke isn’t that big of a fan, he always declined it. “Maybe, the coming up Halloween, you go in memory of him,  _ for him _ .”

Luke nods his head, and they just sit there in each other’s company until it was time for Luke to go home, and Alex was called in for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't what i planned, but here we go. i switched half way through writing it to wanting it to be part of this au... and now it is
> 
> i orginally had a concept of a ghost watching a loved one not realsing they were a ghost until they went to hug them, then i went let' make it jatp if one boy died ( maybe not from hotdogs )... then i thought what if i make it apart of this au


End file.
